Malentendidos
by Ada Ross
Summary: Ed quiere saber, Al le cuenta demasiado y Winry llega en el momento menos oportuno.


**Título:** Malentendidos.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Personajes:** Edward, Alphonse y Winry. Hints de Ed/Winry, Al/Winry y Ed/Al (xD).  
**Palabras:** 661.  
**Advertencias:** es medio crack. No os lo toméis para nada en serio.  
**Notas:** para el reto de enero de fma esp.

* * *

—Al, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Alphonse apartó la vista del horno, donde se tostaba una bandeja repleta de galletas de chocolate, y se volvió hacia su hermano con gesto curioso.

—Adelante.

Edward resopló y se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo una extraña seriedad que Alphonse no sabía a cuento de qué venía.

—Te acuerdas de aquel día, en Central, cuando os pregunté a Winry y a ti por cosas que nos habían pasado de niños pero que sólo tú y ella sabíais, ¿no?

Alphonse asintió.

—Como lo de por qué ella nos "rechazó" —añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, sí, dejemos esos detalles —se apresuró a decir, zarandeando la mano. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, como si ese pequeño movimiento fuese el impulso que necesitaba para atreverse a hablar—. Yo… lo que quería saber… er…

—¿Ed?

El susodicho carraspeó y adquirió un semblante aún más serio. Aunque para Alphonse resultaba más gracioso que severo, y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no empezar a reír. Ed no se lo habría tomado muy bien.

—Er, sí. Recuerdo que empezasteis a hablar de cosas de las que yo no tenía ni idea, y que habías hecho cuando yo no estaba —Al volvió a asentir, y le instó a continuar e ir directo a la pregunta—. ¿P-puedo preguntar qué hicisteis? Es decir, siempre estábamos juntos de críos… s-sólo es curiosidad… —tartamudeó, con el sonrojo de sus mejillas creciendo por cada palabra.

Alphonse arqueó las cejas y entornó los ojos, con una expresión que Ed habría calificado de sospechosa.

—¿Estás celoso, Ed? —el retintín en su voz era lo faltaba para crispar los nervios del mayor de los Elric.

—¡NO, NO! —bramó. Se levantó de sopetón de la silla y su rostro azorado se contrajo en una extraña mueca de horror y vergüenza—. Pura curiosidad, ¿vale?

Alphonse encogió los hombros y volvió su atención al horno.

—Si tienes tanta curiosidad, puedo decírtelo. Una vez le di un beso, ya está. Poco después de que nos rechazase.

—¿YA ESTÁ? —De repente, Al sintió el grito de Ed más cerca de lo normal, y seguido un fuerte tirón del cuello de la camisa que le obligó a bajar la mirada hasta la cabeza dorada de su hermano—. Eres… eres… ¡TRAIDOR!

—¡P-pero Ed, sólo teníamos cinco años! —Al trató de zafarse del agarre de Ed, pero su hermano tenía una fuerza condenada.

—¡Lo hiciste a mis espaldas! ¡A mis espaldas! ¡Traidor! —espetó, apretando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Al y sacudiéndolo.

Alphonse trataba por todos los medios de calmar al irático Edward, que seguía mascullando y gritando, sin poder entender nada de lo que decía. Cuando el menor de los hermanos ya pensaba que iba a morir ahogado por tanto zarandeo, la puerta de la cocina resonó con un fuerte golpetazo y Ed paró súbitamente.

Bajo el umbral, Winry miraba atónita la trifulca de los hermanos. Una manzana cayó de la bolsa de papel que sujetaba y rodó por todo el suelo, rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había creado en pocos segundos.

—Chicos, ¿q-qué se supone que estáis… haciendo? —inquirió, con voz trémula y gesto dudoso.

Ed y Al se encararon de nuevo, lo suficiente como para percatarse de lo que Winry había visto al entrar en la cocina: los dos hermanos con los rostros a escasos centímetros y las mejillas con aspecto ruborizado (aunque ellos bien sabían que tenía más que ver con el enfado). Cosas muy malas debían de estar pasando por la cabeza de su amiga, y como si le hubiese repelido, Ed soltó a Alphonse de golpe y éste retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de quitarse de la mente la desagradable imagen de él y Ed…

—¡No es lo que parece! —vocearon al unísono.

Esa noche, tres amigos de la infancia se sentaron delante de la chimenea con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas y aclararon ciertas partes oscuras de su larga amistad.

**-fin-**


End file.
